gothamknightsrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Wayne Manor
"Wayne Manor. Built as a fortress, generations past, to protect a fading line of royalty from an age of equals." Located in the Bristol Township community of the Palisades, Wayne Manor is thirteen miles from Gotham City, standing amongst hills that are honeycombed with caverns and tunnels collectively known as the Catacombs. It is most famously known as the residence of the Wayne Family, however it also serves as a public façade that hides many caverns and tunnels (also the location of the Batcave), used by the Waynes throughout the years, directly underneath its foundations. History Wayne Manor began as the simple home of railroad financier Jerome K. Van Derm in 1855. Soon after, Van Derm had to give up the property to the brothers Solomon and Zebediah Wayne in 1858. Solomon, a judge, worked hard to preserve equality in Gotham, saying that the city should be a "fortress against vice and iniquity". Solomon expanded Wayne Manor to its present size, acting as the first Wayne to turn it into a true manor. A system of caves were found below the foundations of the house, which were later used as part of the Underground Railroad, sheltering escaped slaves who fled north to the Union states. According to Alfred, Wayne Manor has been home to six generations of Waynes. On New Years' Eve, 1969, a bomb was smuggled into the house during the Wayne's annual New Years' Celebration. A group of criminals then held the party at gun point, but were deterred by police action. Despite the entire incident lasting only an hour, it was burned into the psyche of a seven year old Thomas Wayne, who became paranoid about bombings and other attacks. When Thomas inherited the house in 1988, he poured a lot of money into converting the caves beneath the manor--which were a Wayne family secret--into the ultimate bomb shelter. No expense was spared in the construction of many platforms, armored doors, bunkers, off-the-grid generators and even a garage. These caves remained mostly incomplete, even at the time of his death in 2001. After the deaths of Thomas and Martha Wayne, Bruce and his legal guardian, Alfred Pennyworth, continued to live in the Manor another four years, when Bruce faked his death and left the country. Alfred continued to secretly fund teams of maids and cleaners to keep up the house once per month. Bruce Wayne returned to claim the Manor as his birthright in January of 2014. He moved in with only Alfred and his young ward, Richard Grayson. Grounds '--The Terrace:' A large courtyard where parties are often held in the spring and summer. '--The Maze:' A now-overgrown hedgemaze that was grown on the property. Bruce got lost in this maze as a child. In his desperation to escape, he stumbled into a hole, where he was attacked by a swarm of bats. '--The Stables:' Empty stables where horses were once kept. '--The Gardens:' These beautiful gardens, located adjacent to the Terrace, have long been famous among the Gotham Elite. Martha Wayne is responsible for their current state, which was inspired by Japanese Peace Gardens, a controversial move at the time. '--Observation Deck:' A secret balcony on the roof that cannot be easily seen from the ground, thus is commonly used for staging large equipment. Barbara was once caught trying to sneak into the house from this '--The Cliffs:' Tall, rocky cliffs that look down on the Atlantic Ocean. Interor Although there is a vast network of limestone caverns running beneath the manor, Martha Wayne filled the house with warm furnishings and flowers from the greenhouse. Many of the antiques in the estate have been passed down through multiple generations, such as mahogany furniture. '--The Study:' Located on the second floor, near Bruce's bedroom. The most notable aspect of the study is the entrance to the Batcave; by pressing three keys on the piano, a bookcase swings open, revealing a secret lift elevator that runs down into the Batcave. '--The Kitchen:' Where meals are prepared. '--The Ballroom:' Located just off from the main entryway, this ballroom is spacious and beautiful. It is this location where the Batman made his first public appearance. '--Master Bedroom:' The former bedroom of Thomas and Martha Wayne. Closed off and left untouched since their deaths. '--Bruce's Bedroom:' Located on the second floor, overlooking the terrace. '--Alfred's Bedroom:' Located on the second floor, the nearest bedroom to the stairs. A former guest room that Alfred has lived out of since he arrived. '--Richard's Bedroom:' Located on the second floor, this bedroom overlooks the ocean. '--Barbara's Bedroom:' Located on the second floor, two doors down and across the hall from Alfred's room. Overlooks the ocean. '--Wine Cellar:' Located beneath the house, the Wine Cellar contains another secret entrace to the Batcave. '--The Dining Room:' Where the group takes their meals. The grandfather clock in this room is notably broken. By moving the hands to indicate the time 10:26 (the time of Thomas and Martha's murders) and pulling a lever, the clock is revealed to be yet another entrance into the Batcave. '--Gym:' A former ballroom that was converted into an extensive physical training space. Complete with gymnastics equipment, judo mats, weights, targets for throwing weapons, punching bags and other training equipment. '--The Pool:' An olympic-sized swimming pool on the ground floor with a beautiful view of the ocean. The pool area also contains a Jacuzzi and a steam sauna. Residents/Stafff Members --Bruce Wayne --Alfred Pennyworth --Richard Grayson Trivia --The address is 1007 Mountain Drive, Bristol Township, Virginia. --Dr. Harleen Quinzel is the only PC to have never visited Wayne Manor. --The Mansion is a veritable fortress, with more than a dozen secret armories and weapons caches hidden throughout the interior and grounds. Additionally, the lawns have large metallic underground plates that act as giant tazers for multiple intruders. Surprisingly, these were not installed by Bruce, but by his father. Category:Locations Category:Residential Locations Category:Gotham City Category:Season 1 Locations Category:Gotham Knights Category:Locations in Earth-1 Category:Locations on Earth